


Errand Boy Bond

by whimsycatcher



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Scene, Art, Bruises, Cats, Fanart, Grocery Shopping, Hurt Q, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/pseuds/whimsycatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I drew an alternate scene inspired by the leaked early draft of Spectre. Basically, Bond buys cat food!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errand Boy Bond

**Author's Note:**

> You can read from the aforementioned cut script here: (http://sufferingcity.tumblr.com/post/132054439125/important-things-from-the-first-draft-script-of) ... I’ll be forever sighing at the comparative lack of Q whump in the final film. SIGHHhhh… Anyway, yes, I had to draw the canon kitties. I figured Bond would have obligated himself to keep them well fed while Q’s on the mend. D’aww… Doesn't have to be slash but the way I've drawn Q definitely warrants it, yeah. Tbh, this looks more like a shabby student's dorm than what I think most would imagine Q lives in... but maybe that's his natural guise, lol. Started off to be a rough sketch, but I kept adding more and more stuff. Would love to hear any thoughts on the details. Also, I couldn't decide between colour and b/w, so here are both...
> 
> All my Ben Whishaw-related artwork can be viewed on my tumblr here: (http://whimsycatcher.tumblr.com/tagged/whishaw-art)  
> I keep neglecting to share my artwork on this site, ehh... Anyway, here's one for a blue moon.

* * *

 

**“Double-oh- _seven_ , you can stop playing my errand boy. You have better things to do, I’m sure.” **

**“Well, _Q_ , you can stop playing on that machine. You’ve a broken arm, not to mention - ” **

**“I can still type with just my left hand at an average rate of…”**

* * *

 


End file.
